The best present
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: My lip quivered and my eyes watered again. I let the tears cascade down my cheeks and smiled, happy and sad. I approached my brother, the stone still clutched tight. Fred was smiling at me his eyes full of sadness. 'Freddie...' Twincest? Lots of Christmas sadness. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**Hello! This is my Christmas special for the twins, yay! It's very sad, and I've had it written since summer XD Christmas spirit comes to me at the most unexpected moments, what can I say? **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!**

**Warning: Twincest if you want? Lots of sadness and tears. **

* * *

**The best present **

The Burrow was extremely decorated with Christmas stuff and the snow covered the grounds. This was the first Christmas after the war, the first Christmas I was alone. The first Christmas without Fred. I new it would be one of the hardest times to cope with as we always had loved Christmas and were the first to wish each other a merry Christmas.

The day of the Christmas Night was full of smiles and cheers, the house flooded with the smell of my mother's cooking, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the room until they had already had lunch. Several people came to call me but I ignored them and eventually they left me alone. I didn't cry during all the morning because I didn't want to, and I swallowed my tears when I saw all the family gathered around the tree during that evening.

I felt their gaze on me, all of them with sympathetic and sad looks. My lip quivered but I bit it and seated next to Percy, who put a reassuring arm around me. I could feel my eyes well up with unshed tears as my mother's tearful eyes stared at me. She gave me a small and sad smile rubbing my knee. Eventually everyone started talking again, tearing their gaze away from me.

I unwrapped some presents and received some hugs from the others for my presents. My last present was my mother's. There was the same jumper we always received during our years in Hogwarts with a G. I was the only one who received it as I could see. I gulped and stood up, feeling I couldn't endure with the tears any more. I went outside the Burrow and rested against the wall, the tears falling freely from my eyes and the jumper clutched closely to my body.

'George... Dear...' I heard my mother whisper. I didn't look at her, I closed my eyes and cried silently. I felt her arms wrapping around me. 'We all miss him, a lot. I know... I know you're probably who miss him the most, but I do too, a lot. And it's hard for me to be without him, seeing you everyday so down... So sad. I'm sorry, I thought it would be a good idea if I made you a jumper because... I made one for him too...' she showed me another jumper with an F. More salty tears escaped from my eyes and I hugged her, weeping on her shoulder.

She stayed a few minutes with me there, outside in the cold, even though she was shivering she never let go of me, embracing me while I cried.

'Mrs. Weasley? Could I talk with George alone?' Harry asked, joining us outside. She smiled a but and nodded, leaving me and Harry there. Harry approached me and hugged me before squeezing my shoulder. 'I'm very sorry George. I miss him too.' I nodded, whipping my tears. 'I wanted to give you another present... I can only let you use it once but I'm sure you need it.'

He gave me something small, wrapped up. I unwrapped it, and stared at the small stone that lay in the robes that had wrapped it.

'It's the resurrection stone. I went to where I had dropped it and retrieved it for you, because I feel that you need to say goodbye to your brother. I have to let you know that this won't resuscitate him, he only will come as a kind of ghost.' I stared at my brother-in-law, touched deeply by his amazing present.

'Thank you... Oh Merlin, thank you... This... This is the best present anyone could have given to me... Seeing Fred again... If only for a moment... Merlin... Harry this means everything to me...' I hugged him again, because what I felt that moments could not be put in words. He returned my hug and after a few moments we let go and he left me alone, with a smile he patted me in the back and went inside. I grabbed the stone, and closing my eyes I clutched it tight in one hand, thinking of Fred. And when I opened my eyes, he was there, in front of me.

My lip quivered and my eyes watered again. I let the tears cascade down my cheeks and smiled, happy and sad. I approached my brother, the stone still clutched tight. Fred was smiling at me his eyes full of sadness.

'Freddie...' I whispered.

'Georgie... I'm so glad to see you again...' hearing his voice again after months of living without it send a wave of warmness though my body.

'I miss you so much... I can't... I-I...' I sobbed, not knowing what to say. He tried to grab my hand but he trespassed me. I felt my hand grow cold but I didn't mind.

'It hurts me Georgie... To see you crying for me...'

'I didn't... I couldn't even think about one of us dying... We were immortals Fred... We couldn't die... We had to live... You can't leave me alone Freddie...' I wept.

'I'm sorry... I miss you every day George. Anything is easy or funny without you by my side. But you have to go on, you can live for both of us.'

'I can't Fred...'

'You can, you're strong.'

'Maybe I can but I don't want to!' I cried. He stared at me sympathetically, a glistening silver tear running down his cheek.

He tried to embrace me but we only grew more frustrated seeing he couldn't touch me. He sighed and I felt me cheek grow cold.

'We had a bright future, Georgie. You still do. You have our dream shop. I fulfilled my dream Georgie! And without your help I couldn't have done it.'

'But I haven't fulfilled my dream Freddie... And I can't any more.'

'Why?'

'Because my dream was growing old together Fred... Living my life with you. And I can't have it. What do I live for now? I have nothing...'

'Don't say that... You have a family, friends that love you and you have me...You'll always have me.' I whipped my tears but it was stupid because they kept falling. 'Georgie... I love you.'

'I love you too, Freddie. Goodbye.' I sobbed, feeling my voice broke. I didn't felt strong enough to say goodbye to my brother but I knew I couldn't be with him forever.

'Don't forget that even if you don't see me I'm always by your side, I never leave you George. Never.' He smiled at me and I returned his smile. I stared at his face again trying to build up strength. 'See you later, Georgie.' I dropped the stone and Fred disappeared. I felt empty again, and I felt on my knees, clutching my face, sobbing loudly. I felt the need to grab the stone again and be with him, hear his voice but I knew it would do no good to me.

'See you soon, Freddie... See you soon.'

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Bye-Byee**


End file.
